You Look So Young
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Have you ever wanted to tell someone how much you loved them, but then it ended up to late. Well, you always get one last good bye.


**You Look So Young**

I walked down the streets of Honoha. A slight chill went through my body. I was all alone. Sasuke has left years ago, getting power. It had affected me more than I had thought it would. To this day I'm not sure if I was really ever in love with him. He was cold. Uncaring. He hurt me bad. really bad. He put me down, I would even go as far to say that he made me hate myself. But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have thrived to be stronger.

Naruto... He was gone training. We, the village, wasn't sure when he'd be back. So much had happened. He, I guess, needed to be alone. With Jiraya's death being not so long ago he snapped. So here I was... alone. Again... of course there was Kakashi... but of course He had recently left on another S-class mission.

Kakashi had become very reckless these past few months. He would take the most dangerous missions Tsunade-shisho could find. This only genin team was in ruins. The last Uchiha. The demon fox. And me. He hated me, I was sure. After what I had told him before he left on this last mission.

_**You're lonesome in the morning. In the morning where you lay. Toss your head against the window. Beads form like crooked trains.**_

I had told him I didn't want him to think of me as a little girl anymore. I wanted him to see me as his equal. I wanted him to see me as a woman. I... I wanted his love. Not just a friendly love. I wanted him to be in love with me. It seemed impossible now. I don't even know what I was thinking. Someone like me having the nerve to even think he would love me.

I wasn't nice. I had hurt many people. Including my teammate. I was selfish. I was an awful person. I mean I was a silly excuse for a kunoichi. I had pink hair. I was to skinny. I was weak. I was annoying. There was no way I could be as strong as Tsunade-shisho.

Not only that but he was once my teacher. He was 14 years my senior. I being 17 and himself 31. It was wrong. It was right. Every fiber of me wanted him. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted another man. He was everything I wanted to be. I wanted him to be apart of me. I wanted him to accept me to love me

_**You look so young. Have you ever been afraid? You look so young. And I'm feeling so ashamed.**_

Oh how I wished that he would come home, that he would walk right up to me and tell me he thought about what I had said and that he loved me too. That was wishful thinking. My eyes perked up seeing the silver hair I longed to see. "Kakashi!" I yelled. The villagers who where walking around the market glared at me. I paid no attention and ran after the man who continued to walk.

Why was he avoiding me. I was starting to get really angry. That man knew the affect he had over me and here he went just walking along. I finally caught up to him when he had made it to the stone that had all the ninja's names on it who had died in the line of combat. "Kakashi!" I yelled almost out of breath from trying to catch up with the man. "Didn't you hear me yell for you?" I asked.

He glanced at me, and than looked back down at the stone.

_**Selfish thoughts ad selfish reasons lead to my own demise. Once this world is taken from me. Stripped bear my soul will rise.**_

He still didn't answer me. "Is something troubling you Kakashi. Are you injured. I didn't think you'd be back so early from your mission."

"Sakura." I looked up at him shocked by how strong his voice sounded. He was so serious right now. Nothing like the man I knew who would joke about anything even being late. "Promise me that you're name will never be on this stone." He sounded sad.

"Only if you do." I smiled at him, my hands crossed behind my back.

"I'm... I'm sorry but I can't make you that promise Sakura-chan."

I was shocked, he called me Sakura-chan. I was so excited I looked up at him to see his mask was down, no longer covering his face. My breath was taken away he was beautiful. He was amazing. Not a single flaw was on hi face.

_**You look so young. Have you ever been afraid? You look so young. And I'm feeling so ashamed.**_

He stepped closer to me. He lowered his face to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My eyes fluttered open. My body was screaming. My stomach was doing flips, and finally I felt his lips mesh in to mine. So soft. So warm. I felt lik I could die at this very moment.

"Kakashi does that mean...?" I stopped talking when his finger touched my lips.

"Yes Sakura-chan, this means I love you too." He smiled and gave me another a peck. His eyes saddened. "I have to go now Sakura-chan."

"Wait why!" I yelled running after than man, only to find him gone. I searched all over for him. I sighed maybe he had to go to the Hokage tower and report to Tsunade-shisho his mission. I started to make my way out of the forest.

_**I see farmiler faces. Been down this road before. Like steer, we're lead to slaughter. Why fight what's carved in stone.**_

I stopped walking feeling a chakra right next to me "Yes?"

The Anbu who stood next to me "Tsunade-sama want's to see you. She seems hasty so you should hurry." And than he was gone. It must be important if Tsunade-shisho was hasty. I quickly hurried to the Hokage office. When I arrived Tsunade sat at the desk kicking back another cup of sake.

"What's going on Tsunade-shisho?" I asked. She didn't answer but just poured another cup of sake.

"you need to look at this." She said, holding out a scroll for me. I grabbed the scroll from her hands and opened it. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. It read...

Hatake Kakashi: KIA..

My knees gave out ad I sat in the middle of Tsunade's office for what seemed like hours. I didn't move. I don't even think if I wanted to I would be able to. I felt like I was going to throw up. I don't think I'd ever cried so much in my life. I loved him with everything. How could I go on without him.

He didn't want me to be KIA... So I wouldn't. I would stay safe for him. So one day... I would be able to tell him I had kept his promise.

A/N

I know its sad :( I hope ya all liked it.


End file.
